El dolor de un recuerdo
by Uchiha Usumi-Sama
Summary: Scorpius y Rose se conocen en el andén porque Rose lo defiende. Ambos se agradan, pero que pasará cuando Scorpius se entere que su padre es Ronald Weasley. Que significado guarda el relicario que conserva con tanto anhelo. Averigüenlo.


**Hola a todos. Este es el primer fic que hago de Harry Potter y la verdad tengo muchas buenas ideas para él. He decidido hacerlo de una pareja que me ha gustado por lo imposible que puede resultar su relación, y por todos los obstáculos que tienen que enfrentar, me refiero a Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy.**

_**El dolor de un recuerdo**_

**Capítulo I:****Una nueva amistad. El relicario que no debe ser tocado.**

Decir que se sintió bien conocerlo es algo que Rose Weasley jamás podrá decirle a Scorpius Malfoy.

Porque tres segundos después de conocerla, el chico la odio.

- Rápido Albus, nos vamos a quedar sin compartimiento. - la pequeña Rosie de diez años apuraba a su primo para que caminara más aprisa, porque todos los lugares del tren ya estaban siendo ocupados; pero el chico apenas y movía un poco sus pies trayendo apesadumbradamente el baúl, pues aún seguía debatiéndose internamente en que casa preferiría quedar. La muchacha con una percepción heredada de Hermione Granger trató de consolarlo.

- Vamos Al, no le hagas caso a James, estoy seguro que sea donde quedes lo vas a pasar muy bien. - el ojiverde trató de sonreír ante el comentario de su prima – además, no creo que sea tan malo estar en Slytherin.

- Eso lo dices tú, porque no tienes que preocuparte de nada, de seguro que te ponen en Gryffindor. Solo pienso en ser compañero de esos chicos que alardean por ser sangre pura – su rostro formó una notoria muestra de desagrado – creo que no podría mirar a Tío Ron a la cara de nuevo. Tú misma lo escuchaste, estoy seguro que ese chico Malfoy va a ir a Slytherin – de pronto bajo la voz para que nadie además de Rose escuchara lo que iba a decir, pero no fue lo suficientemente a tiempo, porque un peliplateado muchacho que estaba en el compartimiento frente de donde se encontraban ellos parados había ido hacía ellos al escuchar su apellido – mi papá nunca dice nada malo de ellos, pero Tío Ron dijo que todos los magos que se había unido al señor tenebroso en los tiempos oscuros eran de esa casa, y que el papá y el abuelo de ese chico habían sido unos de sus más fieles servidores.

Por desgracia el "chico Malfoy" como lo llamaba Albus escuchó eso último y como quien no, se molestó y salió del compartimiento decidido a enfrentar al idiota que estaba haciendo comentarios malignos de su abuelo y de su papá, pero no fue su sorpresa cuando la persona con la que el pelinegro estaba hablando, una niña, salió en su defensa, sin saber que él, estaba detrás de ella.

- No deberías juzgar a las personas por su apariencia Albus, quizá ese niño es diferente a su familia, tú por ejemplo eres el hijo del gran Harry Potter, y muchas personas te creen genial por eso, pero lo que yo veo ahora es un idiota que intenta justificarse echándole la culpa a otros de su miedo por en que casa quedar.

Su primo se quedó boquiabierto, no solo por escuchar como le hablaba su prima, sino que justamente la persona de la que estaban hablando se encontraba justo enfrente de él, mirando tan sorprendido a la chica como el primero.

- Rose...

- ¿Qué? - bufó la chica intentando recuperar aire porque había hablado muy rápido

- Gracias.

La niña sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al escuchar esa palabra de los labios de una persona que no era su primo, aunque era masculina, la voz venía de detrás de ella, y así como por acto de reflejo se dio la vuelta y lo vio.

Una cabeza más alto que ella, con su cabello color rubio plata peinado cuidadosamente, su piel pálida cubierta ya con el uniforme del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Guapo e imponente para su edad, Scorpius Malfoy la observaba profundamente con su mirada grisácea.

- ¿Qué?

- Gracias – el muchacho avanzó hacia ella lentamente – desde que subí a este tren lo único que he escuchado son murmuraciones a mis espaldas del pasado de mi familia y tú niña eres la primera persona que dice algo bueno. Creo que eso amerita que te de las gracias.

Rose Weasley nunca sintió tanta vergüenza en toda su vida. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al instante de escuchar la voz del chico. A pesar de tener aún poca edad su porte y su forma de expresarse era madura y serena. Muy diferente de los chicos que comúnmente estaba acostumbrada a tratar.

- En cuanto a ti chico Potter, no tengo nada en contra tuyo, pero no vuelvas a mencionar nada de mi familia de nuevo, porque sea lo que fuesen en el pasado son mi familia.

Y terminando de decir eso giro sobre sus talones elegantemente y volvió a entrar al compartimiento, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a Rose.

- Quizás nos encontremos de nuevo niña castaña – la chica intentó abrir su boca, pero las palabras apenas le salían.

- Soy Rose W.... - pero no pudo terminar, porque la puerta del compartimiento ya se había cerrado dejando nuevamente solos a Albus y a ella.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? -el joven Potter sonrió – creo que tienes razón Rosie, no me molestaría ser amigo de ese chico.

La niña aún no atinaba a nada, sus mejillas seguían igual que antes, sus ojos muy abiertos observando el lugar por donde el muchacho acababa de desaparecer de su vista, y hubiera estado así hasta llegar a Hogwarts si su primo no hubiera tirado de ella hasta el fondo del vagón donde había visto un compartimiento vacío.

* * *

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

Sus padres se lo habían advertido, pero jamás creyó que fuera hasta ese nivel. Desde que se despidió de su familia, y subió al tren, todo lo que escuchó detrás de él fueron cuchicheos. Sobre su padre, sobre la traición que habían hecho a todos. Absolutamente nadie pensaba ni siquiera hablar con él, ni menos dejarlo pasar a un compartimiento a sentarse; por lo que pensó que lo único que podía hacer era acomodar su baúl en el pasillo y sentarse sobre él a esperar que llegaran a Hogwarts

Ahí fue donde lo encontró su primo Orion, el hijo de su tía Daphne con Blaise Zabini. Era dos años mayor que él, pero lo consideraba el hermano que nunca tuvo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Scor? ¿Por qué no estas con tus amigos en algún compartimiento?

Por lo visto las cosas obvias eran algo que Orion Zabini no veía. Su primo menor lo miró con un deje de fastidio e iba a responderle cuando el muchacho lo tomó del brazo, lo ayudó con su baúl y lo condujo a un compartimiento.

- Vamos, entonces si no quieres ir con tus amigos entonces ven con los míos a nuestro compartimiento. Nott estaba a punto de mostrarnos su nueva mascota, y yo había ido por algo de comer.

El chico Malfoy se dejo llevar por su primo; puede que fuera un tonto, pero aunque fuera inconscientemente lo había ayudado.

Cuando abrieron la puerta y entraron, todos los allí presentes fijaron sus miradas en Scorpius, el cual los observaba incómodamente, y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando de un empujón su primo lo sentó.

- Bueno chicos, este es mi primo Scorpius. Es un poco lento así que todavía no hace amigos. Por favor trátenlo bien.

Al escuchar esas palabras todos los que estaban allí – dos chicos y una muchacha – le sonrieron lo más amablemente que pudieron. Eso lo hizo entrar en confianza y comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales como las escobas, el quiditch, y lo que más le intereso, en que casa Scorpius pensaba que iba a quedar.

A todos la respuesta les parecía obvia, pero aún así el chico quería contestar. Pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, porque unas voces se escuchaban desde fuera del compartimiento, y aunque no le pareció oír bien; había escuchado su apellido.

De seguro eran idiotas que se habían enterado donde estaba y habían empezado a hablar de él. Ya no le importó la advertencia de sus padres de no meterse en problemas, y salió fuera del compartimiento para enfrentar a quien fuese que estuviera hablando mal de su familia.

Y entonces vio a un chico de cabello color negro decirle algo a una niña que estaba de espaldas a él. Por lo visto no sabían que el estaba detrás, y ahí fue donde lo escuchó.

- _Estoy seguro que ese chico Malfoy ira a Slytherin... mi papá nunca dice nada mala de ellos, pero Tío Ron dijo que todos los magos que se habían unido al señor tenebroso en los tiempos oscuros eran de esa casa, y que el papá y el abuelo de ese chico, eran uno de sus más fieles colaboradores._

Scorpius sabía que todo eso era cierto, pero antes de decir alguna palabra los observó con atención. Sin duda alguna el muchacho era hijo de Harry Potter, el parecido era indudable, además lo había visto muchas veces en el periódico. Sin embargo a la niña no consiguió distinguirla por mucho que la observó en esos cortos segundos; era completamente diferente a alguien que hubiera conocido jamás. De una preciosa piel blanca, no tan pálida como la de él, tenía el cabello color castaño claro cayéndole graciosamente sobre la espalda levemente ondulado, y hubiera sido capaz de ver sus ojos sino hubiera estado de espalda.

Se preparó para hablar pero...

- _No deberías juzgar a las personas por su apariencia Albus, quizá ese niño es diferente a su familia, tú por ejemplo eres el hijo del gran Harry Potter, y muchas personas te creen genial por eso, pero lo que yo veo ahora es un idiota que intenta justificarse echándole la culpa a otros de su miedo por en que casa quedar._

Se quedó helado.

Alguien por primera vez lo había defendido y no había sido nada menos que la niña que estaba con el chico Potter. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, y no fue el único, porque Albus se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

- _Rose –_el chico intento decirle a su prima, pero esta estaba muy ocupada tomando aire -

- _¿Qué? -_

- _**Gracias.**_

No supo en que momento esa palabra escapó de su boca, pero no se arrepintió un instante de decirla. Aunque por lo visto ninguno de los otros dos se lo esperaba, porque se le quedaron observando como si fuera un bicho raro. Fue la oportunidad perfecta para observar los ojos de chica. Eran realmente hermosos. De un profundo color azul claro, él era capaz de verse reflejado en ellos sin problema alguno. La niña parecía debatirse si había escuchado bien o no. Porque se lo volvió a preguntar. No le pareció lo correcto contestarle que había oído mal. En verdad deseaba mostrarle su gratitud – _Gracias –_ sintió como su cuerpo se comenzaba a mover solo hasta que quedó entre ella y el chico Potter - _Desde que subí a este tren lo único que he escuchado son murmuraciones a mis espaldas del pasado de mi familia y tú niña eres la primera persona que dice algo bueno. Creo que eso amerita que te de las gracias._

Bien. Era obvio que había hablado demás, pero eso no fui impedimento para que se diera cuenta del carmesí que adornaba las mejillas de la chica a lo cual se adjudico una sonrisa mental. Y para que no pasara de que solo había ido hasta haya por la chica intentó al máximo oscurecer su mirada - imitar un poco a su padre de vez en cuando no estaba mal - y se dirigió a Albus -_En cuanto a ti chico Potter, no tengo nada en contra tuyo, pero no vuelvas a mencionar nada de mi familia de nuevo, porque sea lo que fuesen en el pasado son mi familia._

Y sin poderlo, sin siquiera pensarlo, antes de irse, su boca le jugo de nuevo una mala pasada. - _Quizás nos encontremos de nuevo niña castaña_ - después de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacía su compartimiento.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Scor?

- ¿Qué pasó de que? - su primo lo miraba extremadamente divertido – pues primero te paraste sin decirnos porque, después entras como alma que lleva el diablo y además – lo comenzó a picar con un dedo en su costado – estás tan rojo que le haces competencia al cabello de James Potter... jaja... quizás es posible que hayas conocido a mi futura cuñada.

El muchacho no dijo absolutamente nada, sabía que todo lo que dijera frente a Orion se convertiría en un futuro motivo para molestarlo. Además el no tenía porque enterarse del pequeño encuentro con esa chica en los pasillos.

* * *

Ya llevaban muchas horas de viaje, más de las que quizá quiso en un principio contar. Cuando llego con sus padres a la estación King Gross hacía mucho calor y el día estaba hermoso, pero cuando el tren comenzó a avanzar, el paisaje y el cielo comenzaron a tornarse lentamente de lúgubres colores, hasta que lentamente lo único que pudieron ver en la oscuridad de la noche, fue la aproximación de un pequeño lugar con luces; el que muchos dieron por hecho, era la estación que los aguardaba para bajar.

Rose Weasley bajo rápidamente del tren. Se encontraba muy ansiosa por ver por primera vez Hogwarts; había escuchado muchas veces los relatos de sus primos mayores, pero en verdad deseaba verlo por ella misma. Aún no sabía en que casa quedar. Griffindor era la opción más segura y lo sabía, pero aún así no le molestaría quedar en Ravenclaw.

- ¡Todos los de primer año por aquí por favor! Síganme. ¡Los de primer año!

Una gigantesca figura avanzaba entre el montón de túnicas negras. La que reconocieron de inmediato. Era Hagrid, un muy buen amigo de sus padres, el cual a pesar de los 19 años que habían pasado, se conservaba muy bien, aunque ya no poseía su larga melena enmarañada de cabello negro, sino que ahora se componía de una de color gris. Saludo muy efusivamente a Albus y a Rose, y luego los invitó, junto a sus otros compañeros a subir a los botes.

Albus y ella ocuparon uno junto con otra chica que no habían visto antes – muchos de sus compañeros habían querido ser presentados a ella y a su primo cuando estaban en el tren -

- Hola

- Hola – murmuraron los dos

- Soy Lucy Thomas

- Yo me llamo Rose Weasley y el es mi primo Albus Potter – la muchacha sonrió ampliamente al escuchar sus nombres, peo desde ese momento no dijo nada más y se puso a jugar con un pequeño micropuff que llevaba escondido entre la túnica. Rose creyó que jamás había visto una cosita más adorable, y también se puso a jugar con él.

Los botes estaban a punto de partir.

- Oye chico sube de una vez a algún bote que nos estamos retrasando por tu culpa.

La niña levantó su vista del pequeño micropuff y pudo ver a un muy incomodo Scorpius Malfoy intentando buscar un bote donde subir, pero o en el primer caso estaban ocupados, o lo miraban de forma tan irritante que no se atrevía a dar un paso.

- Aquí hay un asiento vacío.

La muchacha se dio vuelta y vio como su primo Albus se había parado rápidamente de donde estaba sentado y le hacía señas al peliplateado para que se subiera al bote donde estaban ellos. El niño caminó tan rápido como pudo y tomo lugar junto a Albus el cual le sonrió amablemente.

- Bueno ya que están todos aquí es hora de llevarlos a su ceremonia de selección.

El muchacho Malfoy parecía estar muy incómodo en el barco y lo único que quería era bajarse.

- Tú eres Scorpius cierto – Albus había decidido romper el hielo, pero el chico no se lo tragaba, no después de lo que escucho que él decía de su familia en los pasillos.

- Pensé que lo sabías, porque después de todo te gusta estar hablando de mi padre en los pasillos del vagón como una vieja chismosa Potter – dijo petulantemente. Rose se sorprendió un poco, pero no dijo nada, porque ese chico estaba en todo su derecho de enfadarse. Pero su primo parecía que querría arreglar las cosas – Siento mucho lo que dije de tu familia. En verdad no pienso eso.

El joven Malfoy lo miró sorprendido – Entonces ¿Por qué decías eso? - Albus suspiró. Ese chico no era fácil de tratar.

- Quizás suene raro... - pasó su mano por su cabeza. En verdad quería llevarse bien con ese chico, aunque no le hacía muy feliz rebelar su miedo frente a dos desconocidos. - pero me daba miedo quedar en Slytherin por las cosas que escuche que decían. Mi papá nunca dice nada de eso. Incluso me dijo que uno de los más grandes directores de Hogwarts era de Slytherin, pero cuando entre al tren todos hablaban mal de esa casa...

- Y que tiene que ver eso con mi padre – Scorpius parecía realmente molesto, porque sabía perfectamente hacía donde iba esa conversación.

- ... que siempre que escuchaba eso el nombre de tu familia era el primero en aparecer

- Pues entonces no lo escuches y ya Potter

- Oye esta bien no te enfades, solo te lo cuento para disculparme.

- ¿Disculparte? - la mueca de enfado de Scorpius se comenzó a disipar y en ella comenzó a aparecer una expresión de confusión.

- Si, cuando escuchaste lo que decía en el pasillo no me trataste mal ni nada. Si yo hubiera escuchado que alguien hablaba mal de mi familia le habría partido la cara.

- Pues si quieres lo puedo hacer todavía Potter – Scorpius parecía divertido con las formas de Albus porque tenía una sonrisa de medio lado. - Pero está bien, he escuchado que hablen mal de mi familia desde que puse un pie en el andén. - eso lo dijo con un deje de tristeza que todos pudieron notar.

- Pues no lo toleres si no quieres. Ya escuchaste que no todos piensan así. Ya viste como te defendió Rose

Al escuchar eso, la chica que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación se puso roja como un tomate, de nuevo intentó decir algo pero como la primera vez no le salió la voz, además de que su primo habló primero.

- Y yo tampoco pienso así. Creo que me gustaría tratar contigo – sus profundos ojos verdes se encontraron con los grises que lo miraban nuevamente confundido. El chico sonrió, de verdad debía ser extraño que esas palabras salieran de la boca del hijo de Harry Potter, que era famoso por su enemistad con Draco Malfoy, mientras que él estaba ahí, junto al hijo de este, diciéndole que no le molestaba en nada ser su amigo. Entonces extendió su mano a la espera de que Scorpius la estrechara. - ¿Amigos?

Todos los que estaban en los botes vecinos miraban entre atónitos y expectantes la reacción de Malfoy. La mayoría, por no decir todos menos Rose creía que le apartaría la mano de un manotazo. El chico se quedó viendo a Albus como si fuera un completo descerebrado, para después acercar su mano a la suya y sonreírle confirmando lo que el primero había propuesto.

- Amigos.

- ¿En serio? - murmuró el ojiverde entre sorprendido y feliz.

El peliplateado asintió. Y desde ese momento a los dos se les olvidó sus apellidos y el antiguo odio de sus padres y comenzaron a hablar animadamente sobre quiditch, hasta que por fin tuvieron el primer avistamiento del colegio. Era a la impresión de muchos, mil veces mejor de lo que habían imaginado.

- Bien chicos – Hagrid ya se encontraba un poco cansado después del largo viaje en bote – aquí los dejo. El profesor Longbottom se hará cargo de ustedes de ahora en adelante. Suerte en su ceremonia de selección.

Segundos después las puertas del castillo se abrieron y dejaron ver a un profesor de mediana estatura de oscura cabellera castaña.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, en este momento nos encontramos en el vestíbulo. Por favor sean pacientes y esperen aquí. La ceremonia de selección preparada para ustedes se llevará a cabo en instantes.

Todos los presentes se encontraban tranquilos, ya que a diferencia de años anteriores todos sabían lo del sombrero seleccionador, e incluso los hijos de muggles se habían informado en el tren.

- ¿A qué casa crees que entrarás Potter?

Rose rió internamente. Era la peor pregunta que le podría haber hecho Scorpius a su primo. Este tenía la verdadera imagen de estar a punto de ponerse a llorar.

- No lo sé, auque supongo que en la que quede esta bien.

- Ja – Rose lo miraba incrédulamente – que recuerde no era yo la que estaba a punto de no subirse al tren por temor de quedarse en Slytherin.

Albus enrojeció ante el comentario de su prima – Eso fue antes Rose – alegó – ya no me importa en que casa quedar.

- ¿Ah no? - era natural que se estaba mintiendo a si mismo. No tanto por el hecho de quedar en Slytherin sino por la reacción que tendrían todos los que estuvieran presentes en ese instante. - Bueno un poco – admitió al fin – pero no es tanto por quedar en que casa o no. Te imaginas lo que me molestarían James y Fred si no quedo en Gryffindor.

- Oh vamos Al. No les hagas caso a ese par de idiotas. En la casa que quedes nosotros te querremos igual.

- Gracias Rosie – el chico parecía bastante más aliviado ante esas palabras. Scorpius los veía de una extraña manera. No tenía idea que esos dos fueran primos, porque aunque un Weasley es fácil de identificar, Rose no se parecía en nada a ellos, solo había heredado el color de ojos de su padre. No supo porque pero el hecho de que esa relación tan familiar que tenían ella y Albus no le gustaba, es más le molestaba, pero tan internamente que no le dio la más mínima importancia. Después de todo ella estaba bien siempre y cuando no llevara el apellido Weasley.

- Bien muchachos. Ya está todo preparado para su selección, por favor hagan una fila y vayan pasando al frente a penas digamos sus nombres.

La voz del profesor lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y los hizo entrar al gran comedor en donde se encontraban reunidos los demás estudiantes y los profesores.

Tonta, tonta, tonta Rose Weasley. En que estúpido momento creyó que ese estúpido de Scorpius Malfoy era diferente. Claro. Le había bastado con una sonrisa y un _Gracias_ para tenerla a ella en el bolsillo. Cuanto se arrepentía de haberlo defendido.

La forma en que la había tratado era algo que no se merecía.

Su padre tenía razón después de todo. _Esas personas son solo sangre pura que miran con desdén a los que no son iguales a ellos._

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

La selección ya casi había acabado, solo quedaban siete personas, entre los cuales estaban Albus y Rose, porque como todos habían sospechado Scorpius había ido a Slytherin; pero aún así a diferencia de su padre tuvo puesto el sombrero casi dos minutos, el cual se debatía si debería enviarlo a Ravenclaw o a Slytherin, auque finalmente optó por la última.

Cuando esto ocurrió todos los presentes no dijeron nada, ni siquiera aplaudieron, el chico solo tomó asiento en su mesa correspondiente y se continuó con la selección. Aunque internamente Scorpius sabía que iba a ser así le dolía separarse de su nuevo amigo Albus, porque era claro que el iría si o si a Gryffindor, como sus padres, su hermano mayor, sus tíos; en general, toda su familia.

Después de unos cuantos alumnos, le llegó el turno a Potter, el cual parecía querer vomitar. Avanzó a duras penas hasta el taburete donde tenía que tomar asiento.

- Vaya – la voz del sombrero se escuchó en toda su cabeza – un Potter, igual que el año pasado. Aunque con tu hermano fue fácil, veo muchas cosas en ti. No te importa en que casa quedar. Vaya extraño en una persona, sin embargo te importa lo que piensen los otros de eso. Un poco tonto no lo crees. Sin duda guardas un gran parecido con tu padre, pero el me rogó que no lo dejara en Slytherin. Tus ambiciones son muy grandes comparadas con cualquiera que haya visto de tu familia, por lo que serás un... - alzó la voz para que todos en el gran comedor escucharan - ¡SLYTHERIN!

Todos los presentes estuvieron en silencio un par de segundos para asimilar lo que el sombrero seleccionador había dicho, porque tres segundos después estallaron en aplausos sobre todo la mesa verde plata , en especial Malfoy que se encontraba feliz porque por lo menos tendría alguien con quién hablar.

Siguieron dos chicos más, que fueron ambos a Hufflepuff.

Rover, Therry fue a Griffindor. Una chica rubia de apellido Martin fue a Ravenclaw. Lucy Thomas, la chica que los había acompañado en el bote también fue a Griffindor. Y por fin llegó el turno de Rose. Scorpius esperaba con unas ansias muy bien disimuladas que la nombraran, aunque se preguntaba que apellido podría tener para ser la última. Pero tristemente para él sus respuestas se respondieron en el momento en que el profesor Longbottom la nombró.

- ¡Weasley, Rose! -

Weasley, ese maldito apellido. Sentía como sus oídos le retumbaban de solo escucharlo. Odiosos Weasleys, los odiaba más que a nada.

Pero, esa chica. ¿Cómo podía ser una Weasley?, su color de cabello ni siquiera era rojo. Auque ahí reparo en su error, la madre de Albus era una Weasley y el no se parecía en nada a ellos.

Aún así el sabía que la madre de Albus era buena persona. Quizá Rose no era hija de aquel hombre. Había escuchado que los Weasley eran muchos hermanos. Podría ser cualquiera, menos ese tipo.

- ¡Gryffindor! - todo el comedor aplaudió fervorosamente a Rose, la nueva y última Griffindor del año.

Scorpius la observó ser felicitada por sus primos y demás gente escarlata. No pudo contener más su interrogante, por lo que rápidamente se la hizo saber a Albus que se encontraba sentado junto a él aplaudiendo alegremente a su prima.

- Potter, ¿Cómo se llama el padre de Weasley?

El ojiverde parecía sorprendido por la pregunta - ¿Por qué?

- Simple curiosidad – el corazón comenzó a latirle muy fuertemente. Por favor que dijera cualquier nombre menos el de ese hombre. Esa linda chica no podía ser su hija.

- Scorpius, ¿Te sientes bien?, pareces muy agitado – Albus parecía preocupado, ya que el chico lo miraba sumamente nervioso, como si temiera la respuesta.

- Si estoy bien – suspiró exasperado – podrías decirme por favor.

- Está bien, está bien. Aunque no se porque tanto interés en mi prima – Scorpius sintió un leve calor en las mejillas que hizo sonreír levemente a Albus, pero de todas formas le respondió – es el mejor amigo de mi papá, se llama Ronald, aunque todos le dicen Ron.

- Albus idiota ¿por qué no fuiste a Gryffindor? - la conversación entre los dos chicos quedó zanjada cuando James Potter fue a la mesa de Slytherin para encarar a su hermano pequeño.

- Porque el sombrero no quiso, tarado.

Todos en la mesa miraban como los dos Potter comenzaban una de sus infantiles peleas.

Scorpius no les prestaba la más mínima atención. No había hecho ni un solo movimiento desde las palabras de Albus, ni siquiera meditó sus palabras. Intentó calmar todas las emociones que estaban surgiendo en su interior. Sentimientos que había decidido sellar con llave por el bien de su propia estabilidad emocional. Sin darse cuenta se llevó la mano al cuello donde aflojo el nudo de su corbata y desabrocho los primeros botones de su camisa; para extraer cuidadosamente del interior una pequeña cadena de oro del cual pendía un pequeño relicario en forma de gota de agua. Cuando lo abrió y vio la imagen que se encontraba dentro de él sintió como sus ojos se humedecían levemente. Se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan débil en esa situación, pero le había servido.

Desde que ocurrió esa desgracia muy pocas veces había abierto el relicario, pero cuando lo hacía era con un solo objetivo. Recordar la razón por la que decidió venir a ese colegio donde sabía que todos lo tratarían como a un paria, y más aún para no olvidar la meta que se había propuesto hace tantos años; porque ni su nuevo amigo, ni su prima iban a impedir que el cumpliera con su objetivo.

La conversación entre James y Albus había subido bastante de tono. El primero solo atacaba al menor diciéndole que era un traidor y muchos insultos más, mientras que este le decía que no era su culpa y que no sentía ni un ápice de remordimiento por haber quedado en Slytherin ya que una de las personas que su padre más admiraba había sido de esa casa.

Al ver que la conversación no cesaba tanto Rose como su prima mayor Victoire – la hija de Fleur y Bill – decidieron intervenir. Ambas en favor de su primo menor.

Scorpius al ver que la chica se acercaba se levantó precipitadamente de la mesa dispuesto a irse, ya que tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados y temía la reacción que su cuerpo podía tener.

El peliplateado aún seguía con el relicario en la mano, y sin darse cuenta tiró tan fuerte de él cuando se levantó que rompió la fina cadena de oro que lo sujetaba a su cuello, haciendo que se cayera al piso. Al notarlo lo recogió, aunque en un mal intento de guardarlo en el bolsillo, nuevamente cayó pero sobre la mesa, aunque esta vez el chico no se dio cuenta.

- Scorpius ¿A donde vas? - la atención de Albus había sido robada de la pelea para centrarse nuevamente en su amigo.

- Al baño – en realidad no tenía idea a donde ir, ya que todavía no les habían enseñado el castillo.

- Pero si aún no sabes donde están – replicó el pelinegro.

- Supongo, pero en verdad necesito ir. Creo que le pediré indicaciones a un prefecto – su grisácea mirada se movía como lince buscando a un chico que pudiera ser prefecto, hasta que por fin encontró a una chica castaña de quinto curso que le dijo donde estaban, auque de muy mala gana, recalcándole que no era bueno que deambulara solo por el colegio si no lo conocía. Pero Scorpius apenas y le prestó atención, porque ya se encontraba corriendo a una de las salidas, específicamente a la que daba al segundo piso.

Apenas y divisó el baño entró en él y se encerró para intentar calmar su mente.

Mientras tanto en el Gran Comedor la pelea de los Potter había cesado gracias a la intervención de las chicas, dejando a un muy enfadado pero resignado James y a un muy satisfecho Albus, dado que consiguió que su hermano admitiera que estar en la casa de las serpientes no estaba tan mal.

Rose se había quedado a acompañar a Albus a cenar en la mesa de de Slytherin con una mirada muy reprobatoria tanto de estos como de los miembros de su propia casa. Pero ya que Scorpius se había ido y no daba señales de volver, no iba a dejar a su primo solo. La castaña se encontraba sentada en el asiento vacío de Malfoy, esperando que quizá este regresara. Sus azules ojos recorrían aburridamente la mesa de Slytherin, viendo los platos casi vacíos que poco a poco se fueron acabando gracias al gran apetito de los chicos de esa mesa. Fue hay cuando lo vio, escondido entre los dobladillos del mantel. Un pequeño relicario de gota de agua. La chica lo observó maravillada, ya que jamás creyó ver algo tan hermoso como eso. Parecía hecho con tanta dedicación y cariño, sin duda alguna para alguien muy especial.

Buscó con la mirada a alguien que estuviera buscando un objeto perdido, pero no encontró a nadie.

Volvió a examinarlo, pero esta vez con más cuidado. En el centro del relicario, había una gota más pequeña, aunque de la misma forma que la original, de de un precioso color azul hielo, semejante al de una lágrima congelada.

Quizá el relicario era de Scorpius, ya que él había estado sentado allí, hace un rato. No quiso abrirlo para ver lo que contenía dentro, pensando que iría contra la privacidad de la persona a la que pertenecía, aunque ella estaba segura que le pertenecía al peliplateado, y al dar vuelta el relicario, una pequeña inscripción la sacó de todas sus dudas.

**_Aunque el mundo este bañado en la oscuridad, tus ojos son capaces de disiparlo todo, con amor Scorpius._**

Ese relicario no era de Scorpius, más bien era un regalo de él a alguien. Pero, ¿a quién? Sintió una pequeña punzada en el estómago, quizá era de su novia y se lo había llevado con él para recordarla.

Bueno, ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo, porque se decidió a entregárselo a penas terminara el banquete. O mejor dicho, apenas lo localizara. Pero Scorpius no apareció en toda la noche, y cuando la anciana directora McGonagall dio la orden de que todos se fueran a sus habitaciones a descansar, ella se lo hizo saber a Albus.

- No te preocupes – dijo él – me dijo que había pedido instrucciones a un prefecto para ir al baño, quizá lo más probable es que no allá querido quedarse al banquete y fuera directamente a los dormitorios con ayuda de la persona que le preguntó. De seguro está bien.

Pero eso no le bastó a Rosie, quería comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, por lo que decidió escabullirse y seguir a los de Slytherin, para intentar hablar con Scorpius, y así entregarle su relicario, que de seguramente estaba buscando.

La realidad que el peliplateado estaba viviendo en ese momento era muy diferente de la que Albus había descrito.

Aún seguía en el baño, intentando ordenar las ideas en su mente y pensar de manera fría. Calmando cualquier mal emoción que lo hiciera decir algo que no debía cuando se encontrara con Rose o con alguien de la familia Weasley.

Cuando consideró que ya se encontraba bien, pensó correctamente que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había marchado del gran comedor, por lo que el banquete debió de haber finalizado hace bastante, por lo que decidió irse directamente a sus habitaciones para hacer lo que más deseaba en ese momento, descansar.

Aunque había un pequeño problema, al momento de salir del baño no sabía donde demonios estaba parado. La prefecta le había indicado hacía donde quedaban los baños, pero no sabía ni donde estaba la sala común de Slytherin, ni tampoco la contraseña para entrar. Por lo que decidió buscar por hay a alguien que lo ayudara a llegar, sabiendo claramente que cuando esto pasara el sería castigado por estar deambulando a estar horas en el colegio, muy lejos de sus habitaciones.

Tan perdido estaba dentro de si mismo, que no vio que chocaba contra lo que a el le pareció una gran masa de gelatina, con la que rebotó y cayó pesadamente al piso.

- ¿Qué significa esto?

Una profunda voz resonó en el pasillo, y cuando Scorpius abrió los ojos y se incorporó, se dio cuenta que era la voz de la masa gelatinosa con la que había colisionado. Aunque no era tanto así. La voz provenía de un hombre extremadamente proporcionado, cuya cara estaba adornada con un poblado bigote blanco, y muchas arrugas en el entrecejo.

- ¿Quién eres tú?, que se supone que haces a esta hora vagando en los pasillos.

- Discúlpeme señor, lo que ocurre es que...

- No me interesa que clase de historia vas a inventarme, te he preguntado tu nombre.

El chico titubeó. Sabía que decir su nombre en aquellas condiciones no le traería nada bueno, más bien lo empeoraría todo.

- Scorpius Malfoy.

- ¿Malfoy?

- Si señor.

El hombre lo inspeccionó de arriba hacia abajo con sus pequeños ojos azules. Definitivamente esto iba mal.

- No recuerdo haberte visto antes en clase, ¿Qué año cursas?

- Primero, señor.

- Vaya, veo que el deseo de infringir las reglas es algo que se lleva en la sangre, ya lo comprobé yo con el hijo mayor de Harry, y veo que en tu caso no es ninguna diferencia, tomando en cuenta que llevas en el castillo menos de tres horas.

La voz del hombre se suavizó un poco.

- Dime Malfoy. ¿Por qué no estas en tus dormitorios desempacando como el resto del colegio?

Scorpius trató de tomar aire y explicarse lo mejor posible.

- Verá señor, después de que nos seleccionaron, me dieron muchos deseos de ir al baño, por lo que le pedí ayuda a un prefecto para saber donde quedaba uno, y como me demoré más de lo planeado, pensé que el banquete ya había terminado, por lo que decidí irme directamente a mi sala común; pero cuando salí del baño recordé que no sabía donde estaban la sala común y me perdí intentado buscarla, hasta que choqué con usted señor.

- Ya veo, ¿No me estás mintiendo verdad?

- No señor – el pobre Scorpius estaba desesperado. De seguro que lo expulsaban y no llevaba ni un día en el colegio. Eso no pasó desapercibido para la persona que lo interrogaba. El chico parecía realmente abatido por lo que estaba pasando.

- Bueno niño, ya que no fui al banquete del Bienvenida no se si me estás mintiendo o no, pero por esta vez te creeré – el ojigris suspiró aliviado. No le iban a hacer nada. - por el apellido que llevabas debo intuir que tu casa es Slytherin – el joven asintió – me presentó, yo soy Horace Slughorn, Profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts y jefe de tu casa.

Al instante siguiente pareció como si jamás hubiera estado enfadado con él. Slughorn fue muy amable. Le dio las instrucciones para llegar a su sala común y también la contraseña. Con un_ Gracias Profesor_se despidió y puso en marcha hasta su sala común.

Fue muy grande su sorpresa cuando vio a una pequeña figura castaña apoyada a un lado del retrato por donde debía pasar.

Rose Weasley. Intentó poner su expresión más fría y seria, para pasar al lado de ella sin tener que hablarle. Pero la chica se le acercó.

- Podría hablar contigo un minuto. Es importante.

El chico la observó confundido. ¿Qué demonios querría hablar ella con él? - Si es por Potter, le diré que lo estás esperando afuera – dijo petulantemente.

La ojiazul parecía extrañada ante el comportamiento del chico, pues era muy diferente a la persona que había tratado en el vagón.

- ¿Te ocurrió algo?- dijo preocupada – como no apareciste en el resto del banquete Albus y yo nos preocu...

- Lo que a mi me ocurra no es de incumbencia tuya Weasley – la cortó en seco – recuerdo perfectamente que de la persona de la que me hice amigo fue de Potter no de ti – terminó cruelmente.

Siguió su camino hasta el retrato, pero Rose no iba a darse por vencida - ¡Espera! - agarró la punta de la manga de su túnica con su mano derecha obligándolo a volverse hacia ella. Sus miradas chocaron una décima de segundo. Pero fue suficiente para hacer que ella se sonrojara y el se quedara helado. Estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que el reaccionó.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? - se soltó bruscamente del agarre, haciendo reaccionar a la chica.

- Lo siento mucho. Disculpare por favor, es solo que... - llevó una de sus manos a su bolsillo – encontré algo que creo te pertenece. Es...

- ¿Qué cosa? - dijo ya comenzando a exasperarse.

- ... esto – terminó la chica, sacando de su bolsillo el pequeño relicario.

Scorpius la observó horrorizado. Se llevó la mano al cuello y después al bolsillo, comprobando que no lo llevaba encima. Desvió nuevamente su mirada a la persona que se lo tendía para que lo cogiera, y todo el autosociego que había ganado en el baño explotó, al igual que las palabras de Albus dentro de su cabeza. _Su padre se llama Ron. Ronald Weasley._

_-_¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TOCARLO? - bramó quitándoselo y guardándolo dentro de su ropa.

_-_Lo siento – dijo apresuradamente – es solo que como se te cayó, creí que te....

_-_TÚ NO CREISTE NADA. NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO CON TUS IMPURAS MANOS. SANGRE MESTIZA.

La chica se quedó de piedra_._Sintió como las lágrimas comenzaron a asomar por sus ojos, pero no se lo permitió, su orgullo valía más.

- No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así, Malfoy. ¡IDIOTA! - dio media vuelta y se fue. A diferencia de Scorpius, ella si había pedido indicaciones de como volver a su habitación.

Cuando el chico volvió en si supo que lo había arruinado. Ella solo había querido ser amable. Suspiró resignado. Era mejor así. Ellos jamás llegarían a ser amigos. Además prefería que Rose lo odiara ya que así no volvería a hablarle jamás.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Rose aún seguía en su cama depocritando contra Malfoy. Hasta que su mente comenzó a divagar. ¿Por qué se había enfadado tanto cuando ella lo tocó? Tenía que haber una razón muy poderosa, porque sino estaba segura, él jamás la había tratado así, ya que lo había comprobado en el tren. Aunque quizás por ser una Weasley. No, Albus también tenía sangre Weasley, y se habían convertido en amigos.

Bueno, ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo, porque a pesar de la forma en que la trató, ella deseaba saber más cosas de él, de la misma forma en que él secretamente anhelaba que ella no lo odiara. Pero para ambos era demasiado tarde, ya que desde ese día ambos se convirtieron en enemigos.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bien. Ha concluido el primer capítulo. La verdad me costó bastante hacerlo. Lo continuaré le vaya bien o no. Espero que le vaya bien. Jaja. Se que he dejado varias incógnitas, pero no se preocupen se irán aclarando a medida que el fanfic avancé.**

**Gracias por leerlo. Dejen Reviews. Las críticas siempre son bien aceptadas.**

**Uchiha Usumi-sama**


End file.
